A New Perspective
by PixiePrincess2013
Summary: What if Sebastian hadn't been as bad as he seemed and was just trying to cover past hurt and protect himself from getting hurt. Who doesn't build walls to protect themselves. Not Blaine or Klaine friendly, I personally think Kurt deserved better.
1. Different Beginnings

_I don't own anything and have no rights to any of the characters...I wouldn't be a broke student if I did._

_I have had this little starter chapter on the back burner for a while and have been mulling the idea of this chapter over in my head. I have always felt that Blaine's character treats Kurt pretty badly at times and gets away with it so this is more than slightly AU and if you love Blaine and Klaine please don't kill me. I have been thinking of seriously expanding this and writing a full work from this so please let me know what you think._

Kurt couldn't believe how his night was going, at first he had agreed to come to Scandals with Sebastian and Blaine because he wanted to prove that his relationship hadn't landed in a rut. Unfortunately for the glasz eyed boy he had spent the majority of the evening watching his boyfriend get progressively drunker and flit from dance partner to dance partner without a seeming care in the world. Sebastian was turning out to be the least of his worries.

"Are you alright Princess," Sebastian had decided within thirty minutes of being in the club that what he had taken for a naïve little school boy who might be fun to steal from his boyfriend was in fact one of the biggest attention whores he'd ever seen.

"Why do you care?" Kurt asked the newest Warbler. "I would have thought that you would be over there engaging in your latest 20 minute love affair." Kurt knew he was being a bitch but he just couldn't help it.

"I was kidding when we met at the Lima Bean this afternoon," Sebastian admitted, "I like to go dancing and maybe a kiss here or there but anything else is relationship territory. Besides I don't think even I am enough of a bastard to go after Blaine for real."

"He seems to be doing just fine on his own," Kurt frowned. "I should get him home."

"Do you want some help?" asked Sebastian.

"No thanks Sebastian," Kurt said. He took a moment to look at the green eyed boy that he had only met earlier that day, "despite having to watch Blaine throw himself at other men tonight hasn't been too horrendous I suppose."

"I'm sorry if that's worth anything to you," the Parisian transplant apologized with a flush. He felt guilty for having put Kurt in this position, he was taking out his own frustrations on the other boy and was coming to realize he wasn't very fond of the person that inevitably would make him. Maybe there was still time to rethink his strategy regarding his new life in Ohio before it was too late; after all he had a clean slate here.

"Perhaps we should stick to non-alcohol related endeavors next time?" Kurt offered his hand.

"I think I'd like that," Sebastian nodded and smiled and reached out to take the offered handshake.


	2. Who's the White Knight now?

_Sorry It's been such a long time coming! I was hoping to post more frequently but my Dissertation is taking center stage at the the moment. Hopefully the pressure will ease off soon and I can start writing more for fun again!_

_Hope you like it..._

_As always I don't own anything_

**Chapter 2**

"Blaine," Kurt cut in between his boyfriend and a guy that could be the Hulks twin brother.

"Kuuurrtt," Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and landed a decidedly sloppy kiss on the corner of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Time to go sweetie we have school tomorrow," Kurt said firmly steering Blaine in the direction of the door not paying attention to the grumblings of the bear left behind them.

It took Kurt less than five minutes to get them out into the parking lot but he was quickly learning that drunk Blaine was even more ridiculous than sober Blaine. "This is the best night of my life…"

"Okay," Kurt was willing to go along with it but that kind of hurt considering Blaine had spent so little of that 'best night' with the boy he professed to love.

"I wanna live here, I wanna live here and I just want to make art and help people," Blaine rambled on waving his arms around as Kurt steered him towards the Navigator.

"Oh, you could certainly help people make fires with your breath," Kurt laughed.

"Aw c'mon I only had one beer!" Blaine protested.

'And a rum and coke and I'm pretty sure there was tequila in his glass at one point,' Kurt thought to himself as he opened the car.

"Kiss me," Blaine insisted as he crowded up against Kurt.

"No Blaine," Kurt tried to hold him off.

"Kiss me," Blaine said again.

"Oh no no no no," Kurt fended him off, "You're riding in the back."

"Alright," Blaine stopped groping and allowed himself to be guided into a sitting position in the car.

Kurt thought he was home free until Blaine threw himself to lay back and dragged Kurt with him, "wait, Blaine what are you doing?"

"Let's just do it," Blaine said in a slightly slurry voice his hands trying to work their way underneath Kurt's clothes.

"No," Kurt tried to fend him off. "Stop it."

"Listen I know you wanted to do it in a field of lilacs with sting playing in the background and all that but who cares," Blaine tried to convince him.

"I care," Kurt said indignantly still fending off Blaine's hands.

"It's about us Kurt c'mon," Blaine said grumpily trying and failing to pout.

"That's right, it's about us Blaine which is why I don't want to 'do it' when you spent half the night dancing with another guy and when you're not sober enough to remember it the next day," Kurt said dramatically finally managing to get Blaine to let go and backing out of the car attempting to right his crooked shirt.

"Why are you yelling at me," Blaine had a sour look on his face now but Kurt was too upset to pay that much attention he had thought that Blaine understood how big of a deal this was to him.

"Because I have never felt less like being intimate with someone," Kurt admitted he could feel the tears building up behind his eyes, "and either you can't tell or you just don't care!"

"You are such a fucking tease Kurt," Blaine complained, "you agreed for us to come here in the first place and then spend the whole time moping and when I try and get a little something out of the night you shut me down."

"Oh you seemed to be doing just fine at forgetting you even came here with me tonight," Kurt shot back, Blaine had hurt him emotionally tonight and he wasn't capable of not giving a little back. Kurt didn't even see the hit coming until Blaine had back handed him across the face.

"You know Kurt eve since we transferred to McKinley you are not the guy I was dating," Blaine started in on him and Kurt was leaning against the now closed door of his car, "your like this frigid ice queen and you spend all this time with other people and then you go get pissed off when I try and make a place for myself at McKinley!"

Kurt's eyes flashed, "excuse me for having friends Blaine, did I complain when you disappeared back to Dalton this week for the day?" Kurt asked incredulous, "I didn't even ask you to follow me to McKinley you could have stayed at Dalton. You have made me feel so guilty for the sacrifices you claim to have made for us."

"How else was I supposed to keep an eye on you after you decided to leave Dalton," Blaine yelled grabbing Kurt by his upper arms and shaking him.

"So what you didn't trust me?" Kurt asked eyes boggled. He saw the rage burning in Blaine's eyes and knew that things had gotten way out of hand. "I have been totally hung up on you since the day we met and you have this pathological need to keep me from being close to anyone else. When did you turn into such a possessive, jealous bas..." Kurt's sentence was cut off by Blaine's fist slamming into his face for the second time only this time it was a right hook and Kurt tasted blood from his split lip.

He tried to raise his hands to ward off any blows that might be following but there was a muffled thump and Kurt looked up in time to see Blaine falling unconscious to the tarmac and Sebastian shaking his hand as though to relieve the ache. "Are you alright?" the green eyed boy asked.


End file.
